Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-1}{7z} - \dfrac{-10}{7z}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-1 - (-10)}{7z}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{9}{7z}$